


Welcome to moomin valley little witch

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: ( also later in the chp), ( but in later chp), Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Amnesia, Anxiety, Bisexual Male Character, Cat Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Chains, Cooking, Covenants, Crystals, Dark Joxaren | The Joxter, Demons, F/F, Falling In Love, Feral Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Forests, Freckles, Good Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Hair Braiding, Haircuts, Head Injury, Heterochromia, Joxaren | The Joxter Meets Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Long Hair, M/M, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Modern Era, Name Changes, Oblivious Mumintroll | Moomintroll, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Ribbons, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has a Tail, Snusmumriken | Snufkin is a Cat, Transformation, Trauma, Witch Hunts, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Moominmama brought in a a young man with a bad head injury when he woke up he doesn't remember what his name or how he gotten hurt so he staying in the valley till his memories return  but a shadow is slowly approaching the valley
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter/Mymlan | The Mymble, Muminmamman | Moominmamma/Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Mymlans dotter | The Mymble’s Daughter/Too-ticki | Too-Ticky, Snusmumriken | Snufkin/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Forest chase and bad falls

A male ran through the woods looking over his shoulder ducking in and out of the trees heterochromia eyes looking around wild .

Aggressive growls echo in the wood this cause the blonde male to run faster he stop to catch his breath and look behind him and took small steps back " stay away from me!" The blonde said as he took a step back .

His boots sink slightly in the mud he took a step back he didn't notice the edge and fell off the cliff .

Moominmama was out picking berries for a pie she hum a tone when a glove hand grab her apron she gasp in surprised as she see a young man with long blond hair and a cut on his head " h-help..." Was the male said before he fell unconscious" poor thing you hang on there moominmama will help you." She said as she picked up the blonde male she looked up " my such a fall..." She said as she carry him to the valley.

**a while later**

the blonde male open his eyes and look around the room he was in the blonde got up and look around the room he sees a full-length mirror he walked towards it he sees he was wears dark grey sweater and black jacket ,pants ,boots, fingerless gloves and a choker and a crystal necklace in a bright room he stand out like a sore thumb .

The male brush his fingers against the bandage on his head 

'where am I?' he thought as he walked down the stairs a large Hippo like creature in what he guess is the kitchen.

" Oh your awake " the creature said as she ( at least form the sound of the voice the blonde heard) put a tea pot on a table" it camoila to calm down your nerves" she said the blonde went to the table .

" Am moominmama what your name?" The creature know as moominmama asked "...Um...ume....I think" ume said.

" Oh you dear you have amnisa?" She asked "....... maybe..." Ume said .

" Don't worry dear you can stay with us till your better and maybe your memories return while your here." Moominmama said.

" 'us'?" Ume asked " my husband and my son moomin why don't you introduce yourself too them." Moominmama said 

**TBC**


	2. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ume meet his house mates and his friends

Ume walk out of the door once again he looks out of place with his dark clothes ' why do I wear these ... it's hot out' he thought as he wrapped his jacket around his waist and rolled his sleeves up ume look at his arms strange marking in a language he can kind of understand.

" Oh looks like your mother guest is up moomin " a teen in a green smock coat " so he is good mama was worry she said he took a hard hit on the head." Moomin said as ume walk towards the duo .

" Hello..." Ume said as he rubbed his arm " such strange marking your barring" snufkin said as he eye the marking trying to remember where he saw those on his adventure while away from the valley.

" Did you see something like that on your travels snufkin?" Moomin asked " his travels?" Ume echoed " am a vagabond I travel south every winter and return in the spring." Snufkin said 

' Sounds like a bird gone in the winter back in the spring' ume thought as he tilt his head at the vagabond " I enjoy my freedom it just how my kind is" snufkin said with a shurg his dark eyes looking at the blonde choker' something you probably didn't get ...' he thought as he looked at the symbol that hags around his neck.

" A-anyway Am ume...well that part of my name I remember..." He said " moomin and my best friend snufkin!" Moomin said .

" So you don't remember anything?" A small voice said behind ume which caused the blonde to look behind him a small girl with a red dress said having a smug look on her face.

"....I feel like your going to try to trick me..." Ume said as he hid behind moomin " that little my she stinker sometimes." Moomin said 

" You know form what I heard you fell of a cliff" little my said as she look at her nails "...so?" Ume look at her " so my gut telling me is that you were in witch territory!" Little my said as she jump on the railing and stomp her way to ume " witch territory?" Ume rise an eyebrow" I mean it obvious the dark clothes the weird markings , and of course that collar your wearing it make sense what ya you little witch."

" LITTLE MY!" moomin snapped " that enough he doesn't remember anything . So forceing your ideas on him won't help him " snufkin said ume unrolled his sleeves to cover his arms " I heard the witch eat people is that true?" Little my said as ume hid behind moomin " I-I.... don't know..." Ume said as he cletch his fingers in moomin fur .

" He has aminsa little my so asking him that won't give you answer!" Moomin said .

Ume blinks and he was in a room there were people chain on the wall they mouths were cover one women was on a table feet chain to some crank a figure walk towards the crank and then 

**CRUNCH**

Ume gasp and step back before he thorw up in a bush " looks like a trigger something" little my said smug " the only you trigger is something probably dreadful." Snufkin said as he pat the blonde back .

TBC


	3. Mumrik's tail and puzzle pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After little my stunt on the bridge moominmama forbid her on going near ume but this is little my we talking about here she does what she wants ( out of moominmama sight of course)

Little my seat in the stool in a corner moominmama scolded her after she made ume thorw up moominmama give him chamomile tea after that .

' she should be thanking me I got him to remember something and I expose him as a witch.' little my thought bitterly as she slowly slide off the stool and tip toe up the stairs and in the guest room where ume is sleeping in a hammock' hmm how to show everyone am right...oh I know!' little my thought as she got a bucket and fill it with water moominmama was in the garden getting vegetables while moomin and moominpapa was fishing for dinner.

Little my pulled a chair to the hammock jump on it with the bucket and held it and dump the water on the sleeping blonde who gasp and fell off the hammock in surprise" aww you didn't melt." Little my pouted ume look at the grembile in a of the form of a girl.

" W-what...m-melt?" Ume said dripping wet form the water that was dump on him moominmama walk in the room due to hearing a thump " Little my what did I say!? I told you to stay away form ume !" Moominmama scolded picking her up on the collar as she carry her down the stairs.

" Ugh you should be thanking me! His a witch the mark don't lie!" Little my shouted as moominmama put her down " am well aware he is, but that doesn't mean you should torment him poor dear has no memories plus you think a witch would leave they coven?" Little my look at moominmama and pouted " something must have happened that made him run so it much been awful..." Moominmama continue.

**later**

" Sorry about little my dear."moominmama said as she carry clothes " why does she think witch melt when water hit them?" Ume asked as moominmama lead him to the bathroom.

" Silly fairytale" moominmama said .

Ume wash himself off and dry his hair with towel ume look at his new clothes ' moominmama must of make these to replace my old ones' he thought as he changed into his new clothes a white puffy shirt a red sash that wrapped around his waist capres pants and boots ' how nice...' he thought as he walk down stairs " how do you like your new outfit?" Moominmama asked.

" I really like it thank you" ume said " such a well manner Young Man!" Moominpapa said as he slap ume on the back which caused ume to grint his teeth at the hits " ...ow" ume muttered .

" Hey want to go exploring with me and snufkin?" Moomin asked " Don't go to far we'll have dinner soon" moominmama said ume nods " alright mama love you!" Moomin said as he and ume went outside.

**in the woods**

" Your really good at climbing!" Moomin said between pants " I must be use to climb things to get herbs or something" ume said as he reached for what he thought was a root " ume! Wait that snuf-" before moomin could warn him ume pulled on the 'root' which caused snufkin to let out a hiss of pain .

**at dinner**

" sorry again about that I thought it was a root..." Ume apologize to snufkin " it alright....I was hiding it when you wake up back then ." The Mumrik said " you don't mind me asking... what are you?" Ume asked " am a Mumrik a solitary species ." Snufkin said with a nod 

**elsewhere**

" Did you found him?" A man in a robe seating on the Thorne asked looking at a female in a black dress " sadly his a little out of range so the crystal ball can't track him but don't worry sir am sending shadow creature to find him." 

"Good.... sweet sweet nastume we'll get you home soon my little child" the man said

**TBC**


	4. Ribbon shopping and shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ume and moominmama go ribbon shopping while in town

" there a town?" Ume said in curious tone moominmama nods " yes there is ,I get my seeds in town " moominmama said to the blonde .

" Can I come with moominmama?" Ume asked his been hanging out in the house it not that he doesn't like it in the house but little my has been trying to trigger more of his memories by saying things that just make him sick .

' I wasn't that kind of person...at least I don't think I was.' ume thought as he figets with his sleeve." Why of course you can you been in the house for awhile moomin and snorkmaiden are out today oh maybe snufkin would like to come with, if he wants to of course hopefully it isn't crowded..." Moominmama said " does snufkin not like the crowd? Ume asked " not really his words are ' it not I don't like people I just feel **caged** in sometimes' " little my said shouting the word caged with edge.

Once again ume rolled his eyes at little my attempt on whatever she trying to do

' does she think if she say random things I would remember everything? Yeah the only thing she succeed is giving me nightmares.' he thought.

**later in town**

" oh good it not crowded." Snufkin muttered softly " yeah... Although...some people look a little...." Ume look at the town people some where glaring harshly at the two of them. "... Mean.." ume said shifting uncomfortably at the glares " just ignore them dears people like them are always quick to judge no matter who they are." Moominmama said as she walked to a store that sells seeds "you two can look around if you want." Moominmama said ume sees a ribbon shop " let's go over there snufkin" ume said pointing to the shop that was across form the shop that moominmama was in snufkin nods.

Ume was looking at the different color ribbons and lace snufkin watch him on a foot stool the owner is a nice old lady who don't mind mumriks or witches in fact she enjoy they company snufkin telling her stories about his adventures ume listen a little bit but there was a red velvet ribbon he likes ' how soft ' " is that ribbon to your liking young man?" The old lady asked " oh umm yes " the old lady smile as took ume and the ribbon to a chair .

" Hold still dearie" the old lady said as she briaded the blonde hair.

**later**

moominmama in one arm has a bag full of seeds she turn her head and see a art and craft shop ' hmm maybe some paper and ink for ume probably would like to draw something.' moominmama thought as she buy a stack of paper and a few ink wells .

As moominmama went to the ribbon shop she heard people whispering" what a mumrik doing here?" " Forget the mumrik what a witch form THAT coven doing here?!" " That coven?" Moominmama asked looking at the two gospising women " well there a coven of witch that lives in the woods in a mansion like cabin those who go in are never seen again ." One of the women said "...how can you be sure his form that coven when what am getting form what you said earlier they don't come in this town so how would you know for sure?" Moominmama asked as she tilt her head and the women mouth were agap 

" Moominmama?" Ume walked out of the shop ( after paying)

" Hello ume , snufkin ready to go home?" Moominmama asked " very much so" snufkin said he can feel eyes of the town people burning on the back of his head.

" Alright let's go also love what you did with your hair ume" moominmama said " thank you moominmama" ume said walking pass the tow gaping women .

**TBC**


	5. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin sees something that force his fearl side to come out

Snufkin hum a tune as he read his cards as he flip one over his eyes widened in surprise'...no that not right I never draw the tower before...' he thought.

He reshuffle the cards tower

Again tower

Tower

Tower

_tower_

**_tower_ **

**_TOWER_ **

**_TOWER!!!_ **

Snufkin throw the cards after drawing tower the 20th time he panted in frustration " snufkin?" Moomin poke his head in snufkin 's tent " ah moomin sorry about I was reading the card and..." Snufkin rubbed his arms " was it one of your foreboding?" Moomin asked a nod form a mumrik " it ...worse then my usual...." Snufkin said .

" How about lunch? To cheer you up?" Moomin asked " ume is helping mama making it" moomin said

**with ume and moominmama**

ume hums as rolled the pie dough " peach cobbler sounds really good huh?" Moominmama said as she cook the veggie.

Ume nods " yeah it sure does moominmama!" He said with a smile 

Moominmama giggles " you surely love to bake don't you?" 

"...it better than..." Ume trail off " better then? What?" Moominmama blink 

" .... nevermind..." Ume said as he went back rolling the dough this cause moominmama to rise an eyebrow ' is he remembering something?' she thought .

Little my who was peeking though the stair railing at the blonde and form what she sees in his eyes were fear " remember something unpleasant I take it?" She said looking at the male " ..... perhaps..." He muttered

TBC


End file.
